To increase a user equipment (UE) battery life in a connected mode while not transmitting any user data, the UE is kept in a battery efficient state such as cell paging channel or universal terrestrial radio access network registration area paging channel, CELL_PCH/URA_PCH. While executing a transition to a paging channel (PCH) state, it is possible for the UE to transmit measurement reports based on the measurement criteria configured for cell forward access channel (CELL_FACH) and cell dedicated channel (CELL_DCH) states. These measurement reports sent by the UE during the transition to the PCH state may or may not reach the radio network controller (RNC) before the UE has completed the procedure and transitioned to the CELL_PCH/URA_PCH states, in this scenario, even if the measurement report reaches the RNC, then it is likely that the measurement report will be discarded at the RNC. Measurement reports that are applicable in CELL_DCH/CELL_FACH state are not required by the RNC when the UE is in a CELL_PCH/URA_PCH state.
If a measurement report is pending or only partially transmitted to the RNC on completion of the state transition to CELL_PCH/URA_PCH state, then the measurement report triggers the UE to either leave the PCH state as soon it enters the PCH state in order to transition to CELL_FACH or CELL_DCH state, or abort the transition to the PCH state, in order to complete the transmission of the pending or incomplete measurement report. This exit from the PCH state is undesirable.